


Vague misère

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Quelques réflexions royales
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vague misère

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Prompt 2. Pas d'autres défis.
> 
> Texte sur Black Panther

Assis à son bureau, T'Challa réfléchissait. Il s'était engagé à aider ses voisins à sortir de la pauvreté. Mais on ne parlait pas d'une vague misère ; ces pays avaient si peu de moyens et de ressources.

Un instant, le roi s'en voulut de la richesse dans laquelle il avait vécu toute sa vie, avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir d'être né prince au lieu de paysan, personne ne décidait cela. Il ne pouvait pas non plus restait les bras croisé, à se prélasser dans cet état de fait. Il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

Le Wakanda offrirait sa technologie à ses voisins. Mais pas aux puissants corrompus ; aux paysans pauvres, qui en ont besoin pour survivre. Car c'était la chose à faire, il en était convaincu.


End file.
